


At The Hands of the Ice Queen

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Fictober 2018 [7]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Kain is there for moral support, Karley gets a promotion, M/M, Olivier is going to be pissed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 12:05:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Karley has received a promotion to work in North City Headquarters. Olivier is not happy about it.Fictober Day 7 - "No worries, we still have time."





	At The Hands of the Ice Queen

Karley was pacing back and forth. Kain Fuery tried unsuccessfully to calm his boyfriend. It had been like this all day.

“Alistair, there’s no worry. We still have time. Please calm down?”

“And what’s gonna happen when the Ice Queen finds out? What happens when Mustang finds out? This is a nightmare, Kain. A nightmare.”

“Alistair. Relax. We have plenty of time, and they won’t even notice.” Kain groaned as Alistair continued to pace. There was very little room, and Karley looked like a caged animal.

“They’re gonna kill us. Okay, Mustang might not kill us, but Armstrong will. She’ll kill us and hide the bodies.”

“What is so wrong? They already know we’re… together. This is just the next step. Besides, it’s time I spread my wings and move.”

“Yeah, but the General doesn’t know that  _ I’m _ leaving.”

“You’re not going far.”

“I’m not going to be here. That’s enough for her.”

Kain stood up and pulled his boyfriend into his arms. “We’re gonna get through this. It’s just North City. You’ll be needed, and I’m sure they’ll be able to make allowances for you coming back to the Fort if you’re needed. Just for one night, can you calm down?”

“KARLEY!” Both men winced as Major General Olivier Mira Armstrong’s voice echoed through the dormitories of For Briggs.

“We have plenty of time,” Alistair remarked dryly. Kain chuckled nervously.

“Well… It’s time to tell her, now isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
